monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sephiroth Crescent
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations Re: Help Well, I don't really know if dual carapace will work on him, but it doesn't HAVE to be a water weapon, a strong weapon that have a good raw is also a good choice instead of just going for the element they are weak to. All I could say is if you really want to use sns, go for his head all the time if you can, but make sure you don't get too greedy with your combos, and also if you can't go for the head the legs are also fine since you can make him fall. And as a little sidenote, since you are using sns, if you think you can't dodge his attacks, block it, it's better than getting mauled for trying to dodge but fails miserably. Oh and, are you good with lance/gl? If so I guess I can also help you with those since the strategy is simpler with lance/gl againts khezu. 'Vesuvius' (talk) 14:20, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Red Khezu Well I don't know any good armor that has high grade earplug in hr5, all I can think of is to get yourself an azure rath armor set from elder, you can get hge from it. Well with gl you can easily kill red khezu because you just poke him in the head, and when he puts up his electric shield you just guard, and if he faces you to try and electric blast you just walk away. O yea having guard+1 would also help since you are tanking him, oh and as a sidenote, if he puts up his electric shield and you block it, you can just let go of your guard and not get shocked (even though your hunter is in the attack range) since you already have blocked the attack, pretty cool huh? 'Vesuvius' (talk) 12:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Green Plessy Hmm, well I suppose when bowgunning plessy it's actually pretty simple, though the swim will get annoying. What I would suggest is getting a strong lbowgun that can shoot either pierce or thunder shots since they both help, and as a sidenote always use normal lvl2 for clearing out minions, and using spread to clear out minions when plessy is in the same area helps too since you can kill the minions WHILE damaging plessy. As for battling him, it's pretty much waiting for him to attack you first, you dodge his attack, you go into first person view and shoot thunder/pierce shots through his head, this way it'll hit his neck (his 2nd weakspot) and then his stomach (his main weakspot). Let me know on the progress later. Oh and as a sidenote, having a lbowgun that can shoot crag shots also help (so you can fish him out), but it's not necessary. Let me know on the progress later and I'll try to help more if needed. 'Vesuvius' (talk) 12:45, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Well.... Well I can't really help you anymore with light bowguns since basically, that's like the only strategy there is when gunning plesioth. You can try watching some vids in youtube I guess so you can get a feel of what it's like when bowgunning plesioth. 'Vesuvius' (talk) 07:35, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Elder Dragons Black Bow II Black Grav thank you so much howdy there,im cole im 17, i wouldnt have gotten anywhere with out your guides, im am now hr7, and i have killed everything up to the 8 star quests, if you need help with G-rank then just ask, im not to far ahead but i can help out with most of the hr5 and hr6 monsters if your interested, coleeped@yahoo.com ~~cole~~ Elder Dragons